


Asking for Trouble

by ViciousHyperbolizer (B_Frizzy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitter Stiles Stilinski, Bartender Stiles Stilinski, Canon alcohol mentions, Casual Sex, Chest Hair, Come Eating, Come Stuffing, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Rimming, Sexting, Texting, The Hale Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, antidepressants, canon misuse of prescription medication, canon parental death, slight daddy kink, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Frizzy/pseuds/ViciousHyperbolizer
Summary: So, a man and his husband walk into a bar. The punchline: stiles finding out his hookup from the other night is married.On the plus side, he didn't help anyone cheat, exactly.On the weird side, he ends up sleeping with the husband, too.Or the one where Stiles ends up in the middle of Peter and Chris' marriage, and the only place he can end up is hurt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure:  
> this story is not complete. i don't have a cushion of pre-written bits. i don't have a posting schedule, or even a writing schedule, so i have no clue when I can have another chapter posted (because i have a toddler and take care of my disabled mom, so life is hectic). Mostly i was in a crappy mood and had this bit written and figured it would cheer me up to post it, so. here it is
> 
> stiles (me) - plain text  
> Erica (catwoman)- italics  
> scott (scotty scott) - bold  
> chris (chris sf) - bolded italics  
> peter - underlined

me: I need advice

me: and since you both give horrible advice, but in opposite ways, I figured I could ask you both then find a medium and be good

_ Catwoman: you wound me, Batman _

**Scotty Scott: :( i don’t give horrible advice**

me: Scotty, i love you, but you have the moral compass of jiminy cricket

**Scotty Scott: why is that a bad thing?**

Me: ANYWAY

Me: so, hypothetically, let’s say that a week ago I hooked up with a smoking hot dude

_ Catwoman: how smoking hot? _

Me: 10/10 daddy material

**Scotty scott: ew he has kids**

_ Catwoman: L M A O _

Me: stop playing naive, dude, I’ve seen your porn

Me: so, this hypothetical hook up came into the bar today. I took it like a big boy, even though he was with a TOTAL silver fox

_ Catwoman: awkw _

Me: right??! I played the good little bartender boy and asked if they were there to watch the game or were on a date or whatever, and you want to know what Silver Fox said???

_ Catwoman: third date? _

Me: EIGHTH WEDDING ANNIVERSARY

_ Catwoman: OMG!!!!!! _

**Scotty scott: what??? You slept with a married dude?**

Me: c’mon, it’s not like i knew

Me: and that’s not even what i need advice about

Me: daddy was all gross and flirty the entire time and silver fox was giving me these weird looks, and i tried to bribe danny to cover for me for a break, but ofc he didn’t

Scotty scott: dude do you have to call them that

Me: i don’t know their real names

Me: they paid cash, so i couldn’t sneak it off their credit cards. Who still pays with cash?

_ Catwoman: focus! _

Me: right, yeah. So at the end of the meal, Daddy went to get their car while silver fox settled the bill. He looked directly at me and says “so you two fucked, hm?”

_ Catwoman: omg this is getting so good. I need some popcorn _

Me: i didn’t know what the fuck to say!! Because, like, yea we did, but I didn’t know he was MARRIED!

Me: i thought he was going to kill me! I swear, he was wearing a gun. Who wears a gun to an anniversary dinner? who goes to a bar for their anniversary!?

_ Catwoman: so what’d you tell him?! _

Me: i didn’t say anything, i just kind of stood there while he eyed me, and then he nodded like he read the answer out of my fucking mind

Me: and then he said in this sexy deep voice “i have it on good authority that he gives better blowjobs than me, but i’m a better fuck. Just something to consider” AND HE SLID HIS NUMBER ACROSS THE BAR AND LEFT

_ Catwoman: SHUT THE FUCK UP THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN _

Me: i swear to god! I’ve been staring at it all night and idk what to do

**Scotty scott: dude! Throw it away! Why are you even thinking about it?**

_ Catwoman: CALL HIM CALL HIM CALL HIM _

_ Catwoman: GET THAT D _

_ Catwoman: STILES DO IT _

**Scotty scott: they sound like total creeps!**

_ Catwoman: HOT HOT REVENGE SEX _

Me: i mean… he was really hot

**Scotty scott: but what if it’s hot revenge murder?! And he’s gonna lure you to a sketchy motel room to murder you????**

Me: ...okay yeah good point.

_ Catwoman: would the potential for death be worth the sex? _

Me: i mean, i don’t have a death wish or anything, but…….. He was… wow. And if he’s better than his hubby in bed, then. W O W

**Scotty scott: STILES**

_ Catwoman: text him, don’t call him. No commitment, no chance of murder, still a possibility to hook up _

_ Catwoman: (that was boyd) _

Me: Sold! Boyd coming through for his boy

_ Catwoman: boyd said to never call him that again _

======

Me: what’s your name?

**_Silver fox: i take it this is Stiles?_ **

Me: yeah

**_Silver Fox: my name is Chris. And since I doubt you got to that part,my husband’s name is Peter._ **

Me: why did you give me your number?

**_Chris (SF): I believe I told you that at Cheri’s_ **

Me: and I’m pretty sure that was bullshit

Me: or that you want to murder me or something

Me: i started taking lessons about talking to strangers with guns at 10

**_Chris (SF): good eye_ **

**_Chris (SF): i hate to disappoint your impressive imagination, but I told you the truth_ **

Me: the truth being…?

**_Chris (SF): My husband fucked you, I would like to as well._ **

Me: because he did?

**_Chris (SF): Peter enjoys playing his games. We have an open marriage, and express permission to sleep with other people, but he enjoys flaunting it in front of me so that I get jealous. Then we fight, and we make up, and we fuck. The game has gotten stale, and opportunity to turn the tables presented itself._ **

Me: so let me see if I’m understanding this

Me: you want to use me to upset your husband

Me: since he used me to upset you

**_Chris (SF): in a manner of speaking. There’s more that goes into it, but yes_ **

Me: and why would I want to get in the middle of your shit?

**_Chris (SF): good sex._ **

Me: you’re awfully self confident

**_Chris (SF): i’ve been having sex for longer than you’ve been alive. If you would rather exchange fumbling hand jobs at frat parties with boys who have never touched another dick in their lives, be my guest_ **

Me: um, excuse me. I have a very fulfilling sex life

Me: i mean, i fucked your husband didn’t i?

Me: shit sorry. That was too far

**_Chris (SF): Just far enough._ **

**_Chris (SF): take time to decide if you need to. I’ll be waiting at the Glen Capris on Friday night, if you’re interested. 8pm, room 140_ **

****me: ...my shift ends at 10:30. i could be there by 11.

=====

Me: catwoman

_ Catwoman: batman _

Me: i’m about to explode

Me: i need to talk

Me: there needs to be so much talking

Me: and i couldn’t stand scott’s ‘ashamed of you’ face

_ Catwoman: jesus, then fucking get to it already _

Me: so do you remember about silver fox?

_ Catwoman: TELL ME YOU FUCKING DID _

Me: i did

_ Catwoman: DISH. DEETS. TELL ME EVERYTHING _

Me: first of all!!!! His name is chris. Daddy, his husband, is peter. Apparently they have an agreement, so peter wasn’t cheating on him by sleeping with me

Me: he took me to the same motel as peter, which was just kinda echhh, you know?

Me: but he does something with the military i guess? Weapons training? But his body is ROCKING for… any age. Like wtf, he looks better than me naked

_ Catwoman: good. And ew? _

_ Catwoman: and YES MA’AM, tell me more! _

Me: he was super intense and I totally thought Scotty was right for a minute and he was going to murder me right there

Me: but then, like, instead of attacking me, he attacked my face with his face

Me: uhh that got away from me, but there was kissing was my point

_ Catwoman: come on, skip the boring, give me the juice _

Me: it was so hot

Me: like, porn levels of hot

Me: you were so right about revenge sex, oh my god

_ Catwoman: so was he right about being better than his hubby? _

Me: well

Me: i’m not sure?

_ Catwoman: ???????????????? _

Me: kind of hard to compare the experiences

Me: i bottomed for one and topped the other

_ Catwoman: OH yes _

_ Catwoman: so what you’re saying is… you could be in the middle of that sexy man sandwich? _

Me: i mean, maybe. If i were to talk to eithe rof them ever again

Me: which i probably won’t

_ Catwoman: why??? What part of sexy man snatch is confusing? _

Me: uh, the part where they need a couple’s counselor and not a boy toy? And where they used me to piss each other off?

_ Catwoman: UGH I guess _

Me: seriously

Me: all of us got our jollies off

Me: there’s no reason to get in the middle of that mess

Me: it’s just asking for trouble


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the formatting for this chapter, guys, so just watch out when you start reading!  
> i realized that I was planning on introducing more characters than i could reasonably use specific formatting for. So, this is how formatting is going to be from here on out.

**Unknown number:** was it you?

**Me:** was what me?

**Me** : and also who is this?

**Me** : and also how did you get my number?

**Unknown number** : my husband has been dropping hints

**Me:** is this peter???

**Unknown number** : so did you and Christopher fuck?

**Me** : are you really asking or do you already know?

**Me** : because i’m pretty sure you know and you’re just being a dick about it

**Creepy Peter:** maybe i want independent verification

**Me** : has anyone ever told you that you both need professional help?

**Me** : or a divorce lawyer?  
  
**Creepy Peter:** it’s just a little harmless fun

**Me:** how is this fun??

**Me:** this does not seem fun!

**Creepy Peter:** i had fun. Chris expressed just how much fun he had with you, too. Are you telling me that you didn’t enjoy yourself?

**Me** : don’t even pretend like you don’t know 

**Me** : but it’s weird.

**Creepy Peter:** what’s weird about it? we’re all consenting adults.

**Me:** jesus, you’re a dick

**Me** : you know exactly why it’s weird

**Me:** you just told me that your husband had a grand old time fucking me  
  
**Creepy Peter:** So you bottomed for him, hm?

**Me** : W O W did you miss the point entirely

**Creepy Peter** : I got your point, sweetheart, i just chose to ignore it.

**Creepy Peter** : frankly, chris and I have both spent a lot of years dissatisfied with our lives. We’re both at points now where we know what we want, and we know how to ask for it. If he didn’t like our arrangement, ANY OR ALL parts of it, he could tell me

**Creepy Peter** : and if what we want is to fuck a cute twink and tease each other about it, then nobody gets to shame us for that. Even the twink in question.

**Me** : ...fine.

**Creepy Peter** : Good. Now, someone once told us that christopher is in bed than me, and i would very much like to prove him wrong. How about it?

**Me** : are you fucking kidding me

**Creepy Peter** : i think you know I’m not

**Me** : look, i work three jobs and the only free time I have in the next week and a half is Thursday afternoon.

**Creepy Peter** : i can make myself available then

**Me** : no.. that’s

**Me** : that’s not what i was saying

**Me** : i don’t have free time. I’m not going to spend it fucking around

**Me** : literally

**Peter** : if you want to say no, then say no. you don’t have to give me excuses. But you actually have to say no, Stiles, and I don’t think you did just then

**Me** : you and chris are the most infuriating people ever

**Peter** : yes. Or. no.

**Me** : fine. Yes.

**Me** : thursday afternoon.

**Me** : but i refuse to go to that fucking motel again. It gives me the creeps

 

======

 

**Me** : i need to know wtf we’re doing

**Me** : and that everyone is, yknow, fully consenting

**Creepy Pete** r: this again, stiles?

**Me** : yes, this again peter!

**Me** : how do I know you weren’t just bsing me?

**Chris (sf)** : what is the confusion?

**Me** : i got it the first time

**Me** : in a weird ass way it made sense

**Me** : but if I see either of you again like we’re planing, what does that mean? Is this going to be a regular thing? Am i a toy for you two to fight over, should I get a gold star chart for who does what best, or what?

**Creepy Peter** : you+me, chris+you, chris+me. Good sex all around, whenever we want it.

**Chris (sf)** : peter and I both agreed to meet you for sex, separately, as long as it doesn’t interfere with his and my relationship. 

**Me** : okay but what does that mean for me?

**Me** : is there shit i shouldn’t do?

**Me** : i need rules and boundaries

**Me** : clearly drawn lines of right and wrong

**Chris (sf)** : don’t expect a relationship. We’re not offering one. Don’t put your life on hold for us, and don’t expect us to either. Don’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.

**Me** : that’s it???

**Me** : why are you suddenly so silent, peter?

**Chris (sf)** : his hands are busy

**Me** : excuse me?

**Me** : are you two fucking right now????

**Chris (sf)** : we’re trying to, anyway.

**Chris (sf)** : peter asked if you have any more questions, or if we can go back to what we were doing

**Me** : um

**Me** : about a million

**Me** : but not relevent ones

**Chris (sf)** : goodnight then, stiles

**Me** : oh, uh… i was gonna ask the name of that author that peter recommended

**Chris (sf)** : oliver sacks. 

======

**Catwoman** : why weren’t you at game night?????

**Me** : OH SHIT

**Me** : OH NO

**Me** : kira’s gonna kill me!

**Me** : then lydia’s gonna resurrect me and kill me again

**Catwoman** : bitch, i might still kill you

**Catwoman:** i haven’t decided yet. Change my mind.

**Me** : fuck, i don’t have a good reason.

**Me** : i was with peter

**Catwoman** : YOU WERE WHAT EXCUSE ME

**Catwoman** : YOU FORGOT US FOR DICK?

**Catwoman** : i’ve never been so proud of you in my life

**Me** : idek what happened

**Me** : we have a regular thing? And so me and and chris?

**Catwoman** : d u d e

**Catwoman** : i STILL need pics don’t think i forgot

**Me** : oh shit, right

**Me** : i’ll sneak one next time i’m with them

**Catwoman** : i totally get fucking them every spare minute you get, but how the fuck do you even find time to between your 12 jobs?

**Catwoman** : i mean, jesus, we practically have to schedule you like a month out to hang out

**Me** : peter works nights, so we usually hook up before i go to the bar

**Me** : and chris has weird hours, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk it works out somehow

**Catwoman** : how much $$$ do you spend on motels? Jfc. are you planning on taking job #13 just to pay for your lurid affairs

**Me** : i usually just go to their house

**Catwoman** : !!!

**Catwoman** : look at you, you  nasty bitch!

**Me** : i know it’s weird as hell

**Me** : and the first time me and chris fucked in their bed, i was really squicked out, because it’s THEIR bed, yknow?

**Me** : but then the next time that me and peter were going at it, chris came home mid-band, and made us grilled cheese

**Catwoman** : he.. Made you food.

**Me** : and then we just sat there and ate and chatted

**Me** : peter’s been recommending me some awesome books

**Me** : and chris.. Well, most of the time it seems like he just kinda puts up with everyone being around him, but he let me hold his gun and peter says that’s the highest praise for him, so

**Catwoman** : oh you held his gun, huh ;);););)

**Catwoman** : well FINE THEN. if it’s for the sake of sex with those two, i totally forgive you

**Catwoman** : but lydia says that booty call isn’t an acceptable excuse, so… better start running now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the overwhelmingly AMAZING response to the first chapter! it really helped encourage me to continue. a few of you said that you'd like to see some non-texting sections, too, which is how I was already leaning, so that's probably how it's gonna work itself out :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE AWARE that the rating has changed. there is EXPLICIT CONTENT in this chapter! (aka, sexting).

**Daddy-o** : this is your weekly check in

**Me:** i’m good, fatheromine

**Me:** taking my meds as prescribed

**Me:** balancing my work life and my actual life   
**Me:** not behind on any bills

**Daddy-o:** sleeping 7+ hours a night?

**Me:** ehhhhhh

**Me:** 4+?

**Daddy-o:** no dice, kid

**Daddy-o:** are you taking your sleeping pills like you’re supposed to?

**Me** : bleh

**Me:** no

**Me:** you know i hate how they make me feel

**Daddy-o** : stiles….

**Me** : i’m fine!

**Me** : promise.

**Me** : i’ve even been cutting down on the number of research jobs i take

**Daddy-o** : i just don’t want to see you backslide

**Daddy-o** : you’re usually the one who checks in. I haven’t had to text you first in a while

**Me** : i’m sorry, pops. 

**Me** : i’ll make sure to keep in better touch this week.

**Me:** I’m not angling for another stay at Eichen.

**Me:** ...at least until i can pay the bills for the first one

**Daddy-o** : that’s not funny, stiles

**Me:** It’s not? Then why is my bank account such a joke then?

**Daddy-o** : my offer to help out still stands to help. I don’t like the idea of you having that responsibility on your shoulders

**Me** : thanks, but no thanks dad

**Me:** I got this.

**Me:** i love you

  
**Daddy-o** : i love you too, kid

 

========

 

**Boss Lady** : Hey, stiles. Is there any way you could watch the kiddos tomorrow between 8 and noon? I know that you work late at night, and i totally understand if you can’t. This is so above and beyond your usual call

**Me** : shouldn’t be a problem. I can move around my plans  
  
**Me:** before 10am, i take payment in the form of extra strong coffee and muffins

**Me** : and baby cuddles

**Boss lady** : i’m so sorry, stiles. You don’t have to cancel anything, i can always find someone else. You know how much Kyle loves my brother, i can always see if he’s available (and he always is, that boy has no life)

**Me:** nah, it’s okay   
**Me** : you know how much i love your kiddos

**Boss lady** : you’re literally a lifesaver

**Boss lady** : though i’m not entirely sure that josh wouldn’t rather you have said no. he hates last minute plans with my family

**Me:** just say the word, and i can still say no!

**Me:**  i can always use the money  
  
**Me** : on the other hand, if i end trying to finish my degree, i wouldn’t mind being owed a favor from the dean of the english department

**Boss lady** : i’m still not entirely sure that Josh isn’t packing his bags to leave me for you. Trust me when i say you’ll have all the favors that you could ever want and then some

**Me** : oh stop it you old flatterer

**Me** : i’m blushing

**Boss lady** : really, though sweetie. He already told you that he would sponsor your re-entry. If it’s something you ever want to do, we’ll support you in any way we can. You’re an amazing kid who deserves so much.  
  
**Me:** i really appreciate that

**Me:** it’s not in the cards for me right now, but

**Me:** thank you for saying so, Laura

 

=======

 

**Me:** hey, i’m gonna have to cancel for tomorrow

**Creepy peter** : isn't that just unfortunate, because i had such a wonderful brunch planned

**Me** : oh my god seriously

**Me** : a brunch?

**Me:** how old ARE you?

**Creepy peter** : old enough to know just how to take you apart

**Creepy peter** : but not so old that i can’t perform

**Me** : i’ve told you before that you’re kind of a fucking creep right?

**Creepy peter** : aw, my feelings are hurt

**Creepy peter** : does that mean you don’t want to hear about my plans?

**Me:** …..i wouldn’t say no to hearing

**Creepy peter** : I bought some wonderful fresh strawberries at the farmers market this morning. I would love to see you on your knees to eat them

**Me** : you really think i would get on my knees for you?

**Creepy peter:** i think you would do a lot to be a good boy for me, stiles.

**Creepy peter** : and what a good boy you would be for me

**Me:** i’ve had plenty of people tell me that i have a pretty mouth, but none of them wanted to see me eating strawberries

**Creepy peter** : clearly they have no vision. I can see it now, how plump and wonderful those lips would look, dripping with juice

**Creepy peter** : the little things make the best foreplay, my dear

**Me:** that sort of implies there’s going to be actual sex

**Me** : so far all i hear is food talk

**Me** : have you even ever sexted, old man?

**Creepy peter** : impatient

**Creepy peter** : it won’t get you anything but frustration. You’ll finish every bite i give you before anything else passes your lips

**Me** : what, did you get some raspberries too?

**Creepy peter** : impatient and cheeky

**Creepy peter** : no, sweet boy. After you’re all finished with your strawberries, with your lips nice and plump, i’ll have a better treat for you

**Creepy peter** : if you ask nicely

**Me** : could i please?

**Creepy peter** : please what, sweetheart?

**Me:** may i please taste you?

**Creepy peter** : certainly, my good boy

**Creepy peter** : what an image you’ll make, on your knees with my cock in your mouth

**Creepy peter** : have you ever sucked an uncircumcised person, stiles?

**Me** : no

**Me** : i don’t know how great i’d be

**Creepy peter** : honestly i prefer it that way. I love watching a beautiful boy trying to figure out how to handle my dick. You’re smart, i’m sure you’ll catch on quick

**Me:** i’ll try my best

**Creepy peter** : i’m sure you will for me

**Creepy peter** : you’d take it so well for me.

**Creepy peter** : do you think you could handle me fucking your beautiful throat?

**Me:** probably

**Me:** it’s been a while, but at least i used to be able to deep throat

**Me:** i’d love to try for you

**Creepy peter** : are you touching yourself right now?

**Me:** yeah

**Creepy peter** : good. 

**Creepy peter** : I want you to come thinking about sucking my dick right there in the kitchen, out in the open. If chris walked in, he would see us right away

**Me** : fuck

**Creepy peter** : would you like that? Chris walking in and seeing you be my good little boy? With your lips wrapped around my cock, taking everything i can give you?

**Creepy peter** : he has an exhibition streak, our Christopher. He wouldn’t even try to get involved, he’d just stand there and watch

**Me:** please, peter

**Me** : i’m so close

**Creepy peter** : Do you want me to come down our throat?

**Creepy peter:** or would you rather i pull out and come all over your face, baby?

**Me:** oh god, i made a mess

**Me** : but for the record, I think I’d prefer option three

**Creepy peter** : i don’t remember giving you three options

**Me:** while you come down my throat, chris comes on my face

**Me** : then you two clean me up together

**Creepy peter** : if only you didn’t have to cancel

**Me** : ugh fuck you

**Creepy peter** : don’t worry too much about putting me out. I actually had something come up last minute. I’m also unavailable tomorrow

**Me** : you’re a fucking dick

**Creepy peter** : ;)

=========

 

**Chris (SF):** i just wanted to check in. Peter said that you cancelled on him the other day. Is everything okay?

**Me** : aww how sweet

**Me** : everything’s all good, just a work thing

**Chris (SF):** a work thing, at 10am? You work at a bar

**Me:** i also babysit

**Me:** and am a researcher

**Me** : and a llama farmer

**Me** : okay, not that last one, but i am a bartender, babysitter, and researcher

**Chris (SF):** okay. 

**Me** : what, you’re not going to ask why i work so much?

**Me** : or why a (mostly) grown ass man iis a babysitter?

**Me** : or what i research?

**Chris (SF):** none of that is my business

**Me** : huh. Okay

**Me** : thank you

**Chris (SF):** it’s no problem, Stiles. Are we still on for friday evening?

**Me:** yeah, we’re good

**Chris (SF):** okay

**Me** : oh, hey!

**Me** : can you send me that turkey meatball recipe from last week?

**Chris (SF):** i thought you hated them. You made us listen to a 20 minute explanation of why turkey was scientifically inferior to lamb to make meatballs

**Me** : well, yeah, they were absolutely horrible

**Me:** no offense

**Me** : but my dad has been getting on me about his healthy recipes, and i thought i could trick him into thinking he was eating unhealthy meat

**Chris (SF):** you want to feed your father something you compared to cardboard?

**Me** : well, i’d be eating them too

**Me** : he has some health problems, so he needs to eat healthy

**Me** : which means i make healthy dinner for both of us

**Chris (SF):** that’s very sweet of you, stiles

**Me:** nah

**Me:** it’s pretty controlling tbh, but

**Chris (SF):** i’ll send it to you. If you’re interested i also have some heart healthy snack recipes saved

**Me:** that’d be amazing

**Me:** thank you so much

**Chris (SF):** it’s no problem at all

**Me:** really, it means a lot that you’d take the time

**Me:** and thank you for checking in. 

**Me:** it really was very nice

**Creepy peter** : of course, Stiles. Anytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a tentative plan laid out for the rest of the fic. the main fic is going to stay texting, and the epilogue is going to be prose-style.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay between chapters.  
> you may have noticed that there's now a total chapter count :))) so there will be one more texting chapter and one prose-style chapter to finish us up

**Me** : how did you know your feelings for kira were getting all squishy?

**Scotty scott** : dude, what?

**Me** : well, like

**Me** : you were friends first

**Me** : and then you got all squishy for her

**Me** : so how did you know that you were going from friend feelings to romantic-y ones?

**Scotty scott** : oh. Well, uh, it was you actually

**Me** : what??

**Me** : you’re not secretly in love with me, right??

**Me** : i thought we had this conversation in 7th grade

 **Me** : we just wouldn't work together, bro

**Scotty scott** : lol no

**Scotty scott** : you and me were supposed to have an overwatch weekend and i forgot and bailed on you, and you pointed out that bros don’t just bail on bros for other, newer, bros

**Me** : for the record i don’t remember this conversation at all

**Me** : but that is brilliant and it definitely sounds like something i’d say

**Scotty scott** : why do you ask? Did you find someone to feel feelings about?

**Me** : i’m not saying yes, but…

**Me** : i AM saying that i’ve cancelled plans because of someone

**Scotty scott** : dude that’s awesome!!

**Scotty scott** : i’m glad you finally found someone besides the creepy old dudes you’ve been fooling around with

**Me** : …

**Scotty scott** : ?

**Scotty scott** : NO!

**Me** : i mean, maybe

**Me** : would it really be that wrong?

**Scotty scott** : YES

**Scotty scott** : they’re old enough to be your dads! They’re married! To each other! I don’t even get you screwing around with them, but you can’t seriously be thinking about having a relationship with them. 

**Me** : that’s not exactly the supportive bffl i was looking for, but okay then

**Scotty scott** : stiles, be serious. I mean, i love you bro, but what would they really get from a having a relationship from you? It’s creepy to think they’d even be INTO that

**Me** : wow okay

**Me** : so, i’m gonna end this conversation here before you do any more damage

**Scotty scott** : i’m just looking out for you

**Me** : feels a lot more like you’re insulting me, but okay

**Me** : but yeah i guess you’re right

**Me** : what could two attractive, interesting men see in hyperactive, neurotic me?

**Scotty scott** : stiles, don’t take it that way, you know i didn’t mean it like that

**Me** : yeah okay

**Me** : thanks for answering my question, i guess

**Scotty scott** : stiles, cmon man

**Me** : i’ll talk to you later scott

*****

 

**Catwoman** : soooooooo

**Catwoman:** you missed ANOTHER game night. What the fuck, stilinski

**Me** : danny needed me to cover his shift. 

**Catwoman** : bummer, man, i’m really starting to miss your face

**Me** : sorry :(

**Catwoman** : …

**Catwoman** : okay, what’s up?

**Me** : what do you mean?

**Catwoman** : your texting is all blah and you used an emoji. you hate emojis

**Catwoman** : does this have something to do with scott looking like someone stepped on his puppy last night??

**Me** : i guess

**Me** : we got into a fight

**Catwoman** : ummm you two don’t fight?? What the fuck? What did he do??

**Me** : why do you think he did something?

**Catwoman** : let’s be real, he sticks his foot into his mouth more than anyone else we know

**Me** : idk. I mean, i asked him how he knew he had feelings for kira

**Me** : and he started telling me how it was a horrible idea to have feelings for peter or chris

**Me** : i was pissed at the time, but he wasn’t wrong, really

**Catwoman** : that’s bullshit

**Catwoman** : Number 1: fuck him for not being supportive

**Catwoman** : number 2: you can’t help who you have feelings for

**Me** : erica

**Catwoman** : DO I LOOK DONE

**Catwoman** : number 3: either or both of them would be lucky to have you in their lives, because you are one of the greatest people ever, no question

**Catwoman** : number 4: you’re loyal, intelligent, thoughtful, hardworking, and incredibly attractive, and basically everyone could ask for in a partner

**Catwoman** : okay now i’m done

**Me** : ty for all that, but…

**Me** : scott isn’t wrong, erica. 

**Me** : they’re happily married, and they work really well together.in their weird dysfunctional way

**Me** : even if i do feel things for either or them, or both of them, i’d just be embarrassing myself by saying something

**Catwoman** : stiles :(

**Me** : it’s fine

**Me** : it’s better this way

**Me** : you still planning on helping me with the kids tomorrow?

**Catwoman** : you fucking know it

**Catwoman** : you, me, cam, kyle, jules, and a whole mess of paint. 

**Me** : awesome

******

 

**Creepy Peter** : you’ve cancelled on me last minute twice now, Stiles.   
**Creepy peter:** i’m hurt

**Me:** like i said, work emergencies.

**Creepy peter** : and you really can’t blow off work, just this once?

**Me** : no, i can’t.

**Me:** not all of us can afford to live in million dollar homes and only put in 20 hours a week

**Me:** go find your husband if you need sex right this moment

**Creepy peter** : touchy touchy

**Me:** i’m busy  
  
**Creepy peter** : you’re a 23 year old college drop out who lives with his father. 

**Creepy peter:** Shouldn’t you be out having fun instead of burying yourself in work?

**Me:** wow

**Me:** really?

**Me** : go fuck yourself

**Me:** you don’t know shit about me. You don’t know shit about my life. Lose my number.   
  
**Me:** it was fun while it lasted. It should have ended about 10 minutes sooner.

**Do not respond** : stiles, come on

**Do not respond** : it was a joke

**Do not respond** : you know, sometimes I forget that you’re so young, and then you act like a child and remind me.

*****

**Daddy-o** : just checking in

**Daddy-o** : text me, stiles

**Daddy-o** : you’re permanently attached to your phone, stiles, i know you’re getting these texts

**Daddy-o** : i’m officially worried.

**Daddy-o** : scott says that he hasn’t heard from you in a week. Stiles, answer the damn phone

**Me** : sorry, dad. I had an appointment with Dr Bellemare. You know how she is about phones in the office

**Daddy-o** : i thought you stopped seeing dr bellemare?

**Me** : yeah, i did, but

**Me** : i had a few too many bad brain days in a row, so

**Daddy-o** : and what about scott?

**Me** : oh yeah

**Me** : we got into a stupid fight

**Daddy-o** : that’s a long time not to talk to him for a stupid fight

**Me** : yeah i know

**Me** : i need to apologize to him

**Daddy-o** : do you want to talk about it?

**Me** : no

**Me** : it was just a thing about a guy, but the thing with the guy is over, so

**Daddy-o** : are you okay?

**Me** : i mean…

**Me** : not really

**Me** : but i’m taking steps, yknow?

**Daddy-o** : okay, son

**Me** : how do you feel about breakfast tomorrow?

**Me** : we can go to that greasy diner on 12th and i won’t even argue if you get bacon

**Daddy-o** : that sounds really good

**Me** : don’t think this means you get full-caf coffee though

**Me** : i have to draw the line somewhere

**Daddy-o** : of course

**Daddy-o** : i love you kid

**Me** : i love you too dad

**Me** : thanks for being so awesome

**Daddy-o** : you make it easy

 

*****

 

**Chris argent** : peter told me that you got into a fight earlier

**Chris argent** : he showed me what he said. I’m here if you want to talk but i understand if you don’t want to talk to me

**Chris argent** : for what it’s worth, he was being an asshole. I’m sorry, stiles. Thank you for the time you spent with us.

**Me** : just give me a little time

**Chris argent** : of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now a message from my kiddo, who woke up from her nap early and was reaaaaally interested in my laptop:
> 
>  
> 
> uswaawaq5ddvergetyyujionoigdugsyssrkdss6fss dddxs4w5


	5. Chapter 5

**Me** : hey man

**Scotty scott** : wassup stiles?

**Me** : i just wanted to apologize

**Me** : i was being a dick

**Me** : you were just trying to be a good friend

**Scotty scott** : no, you were totally right to get pissed

**Me** : not really

**Me** : but either way

**Me** : i ended things with chris and peter, so

**Scotty scott** : dude why?

**Me** : are you kidding me???

**Me** : you’ve been telling me from the beginning how horrible an idea you thought it was

**Scotty scott** : well, yeah. But i was an idiot, and you were happy

**Me** : dude, this is a total 180 wth

**Scotty scott** : erica gave me a little…. Perspective

**Me** : ughhhh no what did she do

**Scotty scott** : nothing violent

**Scotty scott** : mostly

**Me** : look, just…

**Me** : it happened, and i had fun while it was happening, but it’s done now

**Me** : i’d kind of like to just drop it

**Scotty scott** : can i say one more thing?

**Me** : yeah okay. one.

**Scotty scott** : one of the things that erica pointed out was that i’m not a very good friend, and she’s right

**Scotty scott** : i get distracted a lot by my own stuff, and you not only put up with it, but you don’t complain about it either

**Scotty scott** : you’re a better friend than i am, but i’m trying man

**Me** : you’re trying, and that’s what makes you a good friend

**Scotty scott** : i love you bro

**Me** : i love you too scotty

**Me** : so anyway

**Me** : how do you feel about a good old fashion halo weekend

**Me** : too much junk food and forgetting the world doesn’t exist

**Scotty scott** : heck yeah!

 

******

 

**Boss lady** : just a reminder that the twins’ birthday party is next weekend

**Me** : uhhh DUH!

**Me** : i’ve been planning gifts longer than you’ve been planning their party

**Boss lady** : cam is insisting that i remind you that they don’t want any joint presents, even though it’s a joint party. In his words “it’s not their fault that they were born on the same day”

**Me** : god i love that sassy little asshole

**Me** : i mean that in the most loving way possible

**Boss lady** : of course. 

**Boss lady** : so how have you been doing? And don’t even bother pretending that nothing has been wrong

**Me** : i’m okay

**Me** : i did have a bit of a rough patch, but i’m doing better now

**Me** : i guess you could call it a rough breakup? Kind of? The guy just kind of pressed all the wrong buttons at exactly the wrong time

**Boss lady** : there must be something in the air, i guess. It’s good that you’re feeling better, though

**Me** : what do you mean?

**Boss lady** : my uncle just broke up with his… whoever, i never asked for details honestly. But he’s been moping around like a baby. It’s pretty disgusting

**Me** : i mean, i don’t think you’ve ever said anything positive about him before, but

**Me** : i can’t help but feel sympathy for the dude

**Boss lady** : well, you two can be depressed together on sunday

**Me** : ohhh man i totally forgot that the whole clan will be there for the party

**Boss lady** : the big crazy lot of them. Prepare yourself

**Me** : do you mind if i bring erica with me for emotional support?

**Me** : i know she’d love to see cam and kyle for their birthday, too

**Boss lady** : of course! Not a problem, stiles!

**Me** : awesome. 

**Me** : so on a scale of one to ten, how much would josh hate me if I bought cam a drum set?

 

*****

 

**Me** : hey, do you think we could get coffee sometime in the next few days?

**Me** : just to kind of talk?

**Chris argent** : i’m actually out of town for work until this weekend, Stiles. I’m sorry.

**Me** : oh

**Me** : of course, i’m sorry

**Chris argent** : there’s no reason to apologize. 

**Chris argent:** I do have a few minutes right now, though

**Me** : yeah, that could work..

**Me** : mostly i just wanted to apologize for how I reacted to things

**Me** : disappearing like i did

**Chris argent** : i appreciate the thought stiles, but you don’t have to apologize for that. At least not to me.

**Me** : i…. Yeah

**Me** : i know that i should apologize to peter

**Me** : hell, my therapist even helped me write out a whole apology/explaination and everything.

**Chris argent** : i won’t lie, you hurt him pretty badly. I’m not sure either of us understand what happened

**Me** : really it was that he said exactly the right things at exactly the wrong time. Or the other way around. 

**Me** : without knowing my whole tragic past, he managed to press every button i have

**Chris argent** : it seems to be a special talent of his

**Me** : i mean… tbh i didn’t expect him to be upset

**Me** : pissed off, maybe. Or annoyed. But not hurt

**Chris argent** : why not?

**Me** : uh well

**Me** : to be hurt you need to have emotional investment in someone?

**Chris argent** : i see

**Me** : or at least, it didn’t feel like either of you were nearly as emotionally invested as i was

**Me** : which, gotta say, not a conversation i wanted to have over text, but

**Chris argent** : what do you mean?

**Me** : about the texting thing, or…?

**Chris argent** : stiles

**Me** : right, of course

**Me** : well. I really liked you. both.

**Me** : I mean, i don’t think you’ll have a hard time understanding why i would have feelings for peter, right? I mean, you married him. and beneath your gruff and grumble exterior, you’re just a sweet man who shares heart healthy snack recipes. 

**Me** : and I’m a neurotic millenial with an addictive personality and no self esteem to speak of

**Chris argent** : do you honestly believe that?

**Me** : ...yeah?

**Chris argent** : What did you think you were to us, stiles?

**Me** : on a good day, a fuck buddy i guess

**Chris argent** : and what did you think you were on bad days?

**Me** : honestly it doesn’t matter

**Me** : just forget i said anything

**Me** : this is really a conversation for my therapist, somewhere between talking about my self esteem problems and maintaining healthy relationships…

**Chris argent** : I appreciate wanting privacy about your feelings, and we can end this conversation here if you want, but I want you to consider some things. Can you do that for me?

**Me** : i’m not gonna make any promises

**Me** : but sure, i can try

**Chris argent** : peter and I have been together for a long time. We’ve gone through a lot together and we can both read each other well. That’s what makes our relationship work. At first,  you were a fuck buddy to us, but that didn’t last long. You’re an incredibly special man, stiles. It was impossible not to develop feelings for you, for both me and Peter.

**Chris argent** : we did, and still do, have strong feelings for you, but we forgot how to express that to anyone but each other. You deserve so much, so much more than we gave you, and I can’t apologize enough for how things played out.

**Chris argent** : i’m glad to hear that you’re seeing a therapist. I hope you can get to a place where you’re able to ask for the love you deserve, instead of just accepting what is giving to you

**Me** : um

**Me** : that’s

**Me** : honestly i don’t know how to respond to… any of that

**Chris argent** : that’s okay, you don’t have to have a response. Maybe one day in the future we can revisit what we had, or could have had

**Me** : yeah, i think i would like that a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i had a bunch to say, but for the life of me i can't remember any of it. my kid has been kicking my butt lately, so my brain is kinda fried. sorry this chapter is pretty short, but the good news is that i started the last chapter (which won't be text-format), and it'll be significantly longer than everything else probably.  
> the SUPERAWESOMEAMAZING @cutestpixieyoueversaw made me two fabulous covers for this fic that i intended to add when i posted this chapter, but I think i'll do that next time around (so keep an eye out!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: please double check the tags!! I added a lot, because there is explicit sex here.  
> Also, please go check out the AMAZING cover art I posted in chapter one that cutestpixieyoueversaw made for me (a huge thank you for not only that, but for all the hand-holding through this entire fic, and basically life in general)

Stiles rearranged the colorful bags on his wrists so that he could check the time on his phone one more time. 11:46 am. He was going to kill Erica, actually, literally, kill her this time. He couldn’t believe that she was bailing on him. Not that an ‘emergency doctor’s appointment’ didn’t sound like a perfectly valid excuse, but still. What happened to Batman and his beautiful, wonderful, emotional support Catwoman. In this, his particularly vulnerable moment when he was readjusting to his antidepressants. And of course, she was supposed to be his ride, too! Which was maybe the more salient point, but yeah. The less important thing, honestly. 

In a fit of last minute plan changes, Laura arranged for her uncle to pick Stiles up on his way, instead, which was just icing on the cake. They could make awkward conversation about why a man in his 20s babysat. Or maybe just mope together, since Laura warned him again that her uncle was still being an asshole about his breakup. Oh, maybe they could make awkward conversation about their exes, that'd be the most fun!

Stiles was hoping to get to the party slightly early to help out wherever Laura needed. Planning a party for one kid was rough, but for twins with totally different interests, while having to deal with a baby at the same time? Yeah, Stiles had no problem offering Laura the pre-party help she probably desperately needed at this point. Clearly her mystery uncle didn’t seem to have the same idea, though. He was close to running on time for the party, which was running extremely late for the set-up help.

With a grunt, Stiles hoisted the bags back up from where they had starting to slip down his hand. He considered setting them down, because they were so heavy. He didn’t mean to go overboard with the presents, he really didn’t, but… Cam was getting really into cooking lately, and Stiles found a few of his mom’s old cast iron skillets in the back cabinet of thur kitchen that he knew were going to waste, so he cleaned and re-cured them as present. That seemed like a boring gift, though, so he added in a couple more interesting international spices, and then a cool recipe book so that Cam could try out the spices without having to dig up recipes on the internet. (And now Stiles was realizing how heavy cast iron really was.)

Kyle, on the other hand, had been into art since he was a tiny tot. He was happy with any supplies that he could get his hands on, from waxy dollar store crayons to dry erase markers swiped from school (they had put a stop to that one pretty quickly) to acrylics. And what kind of awesome babysitter would Stiles be if he didn't take advantage of his ‘best friends of the boyfriend of the owner of an art store’ discount? He didn't go overboard… much, but he knew that Kyle was interesting in trying out different types of paints, so Stiles picked up a variety, as well as different paper for them. He also bought a handful of copic markers (and man, even with the discount they were expensive) because Kyle really liked comic books, but was struggling to imitate the style without higher end tools. 

Stiles grabbed his phone to check the time again (11:51 am, fabulous), but when he went to slip it back into his back pocket, one of the presents on his wrists shifted at the wrong second and his phone fell onto the pavement with a sickening crunch. There was just something about the way the day was already going, on to of the medication changes that he was adjusting to

.. and now an almost definitely broken phone was like the straw that broke the camel's back. God, he forgot how fucking shitty it felt to feel so shitty all the time.

With a sigh, he reached down to pick up his now cracked phone, and surreptitiously wiped his eyes on his t-shirt. He could hear the quiet rumble of an engine slowing down. A very familiar engine. The first time he had seen Peter’s beautiful new Shelby Cobra, he could barely stop himself from jumping the man right there. Stiles wasn't a car guy in the least, but the sleek black on black design drove him crazy. (The first time Stiles saw Peter's classic 60s Cobra, well, his knees didn't forgive him for a garage blow job for at least a week). Seeing it in front of him now made Stiles just as weak in the knees, but for a totally different reason. 

He could see Peter through the open passenger window, and had to fight back more tears, because god did Peter look good. His hair was a mess and he was wearing a light grey henley that Stiles knew was worn soft over the years of being passed between Peter and Chris; even his worn jeans were nothing particularly special, even though they were more expensive than all the pairs Stiles owned combined. But he looked somehow softer than Stiles remembered. He looked like Sunday brunches and cuddling on the couch and everything Stiles let himself believe he couldn't have, but wanted so desperately. 

Peter gave him a small smile and popped the trunk. Stiles carefully arranged the bags, taking maybe more time than necessary so that he could clear his head. In a few days, he'd probably be pissed at Laura, because there was no doubt she didn't know. Hell, in a few days, he'd probably laugh about it. But right now, Stiles was definitely not laughing. He closed the trunk and made his was to the passenger side, sliding into the buttery leather seat. 

Fuck, he was nervous. He wanted to be pissed at Peter. He expected to be pissed, even. He and Dr Bellemare had a whole conversation about managing misdirected anger for exactly this moment. Instead, Stiles just felt an ache low in his gut, regret and loneliness. God, he missed Peter, and being so close, smelling his expensive cologne, only made him realise how silly he had been.

Peter quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. He shifted the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. Neither of them spoke during the drive, and the silence was painful. 

Stiles couldn't help but think of the last time he was in Peter's car. Chris had picked him up earlier in the afternoon, and after a very satisfying exchange of blowjobs and the longest shower of Stiles’ life (they had a rain shower head and a tankless water heater… really, could anyone blame him?), they came down to find Peter in the kitchen burning food. They ended up ordering Thai, and they watched a French movie with subtitles (for Stiles, since Peter and Chris both spoke French), Stiles half in Chris’ lap, with his feet in Peter's. Chris offered to drive him home, but Peter insisted instead, taking the long route around Beacon Hills. They exchanged lazy kisses in Stiles’ parking lot until well past midnight. 

He had been an idiot not to see that they had feelings for him. 

When they pulled up to the house, neither Peter nor Stiles made a move to get out of the car. Peter unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Stiles, and reluctantly Stiles did the same. They needed to clear the air before the party, and he knew it.

“Look, Peter…” And yeah, okay, after however many appointments and conversation simulations, Stiles still had no idea what to say. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to yell, just a little. He wanted to tell Peter how much he had hurt him, and all those reasons why, all the background that he never told Chris or Peter. He wanted to say how much he loved Peter, too. 

Maybe Peter got that. He carefully reached across the center console and put his hand on Stiles’ knee. “We should go help Laura before the children riot, but if you want, we can go back to our place afterward so we can actually talk. Chris is sleeping off his jetlag right now, but I’m sure that he’d love to see you. How does that sound?”

Scary. Perfect. Stiles cleared his throat. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Peter squeezed his knee, then opened his door. He had rounded on the trunk and started unloading boxes and bags before Stiles could think to open his own door. Seeing all of the colorful bags against the driveway made Stiles realize that maybe he had gone just a little overboard. Just a little. 

Peter smirked at him. “Don’t you think these little hellions are spoiled enough, Stiles?”

And just like that it was back to normal. Peter was being a jerk, but in a light and teasing way. It made Stiles want to hit him and kiss him, and do more than a few naughty things to him right there in his niece's driveway. Instead he grabbed a couple of the bags (the lighter ones, because fuck it, Peter could take the cast iron) and made his way toward to balloon covered entrance. 

Inside was just as hectic as Stiles expected it to be. The minute the door closed behind them, Josh hurried over with Julia on his hip and practically rushed them out the backdoor toward Laura and the boys. Stiles would recognize Cam’s ‘about to breakdown’ face anywhere, and shoved his bags onto Peter so that he could avert the oncoming crisis. 

Over the next 45 minutes, they worked together to get the rest of the back yard set up, finish the party favors, and greet the early guests. The second his first guest walked in, Cam was suddenly the coolest 9 year old there ever was, no tantrums ever in his life. 

As per their request, Kyle and Cam didn’t have a joint themed party. Cam’s group had a showing of The Incredibles, while Kyle’s group had a painting party. A few kids tried to sneak one way or the other, but for the most part, all of the kids seemed to enjoy themselves, and that was the important part. Even if half of them did end up giant messes, despite using oversized shirts as smocks.

Once or twice, he caught Peter looking at him from across the yard, with a look in his eye that Stiles couldn't interpret, but his attention was quickly drawn away each time. More than once, Stiles caught Laura pulling Peter to the corner of the yard for very pointed whispered conversations, but even if it was his business, he wasn’t going to make the time to worry about it.He found himself wishing Erica was there to try and help figure out what could be going on in the other man's head. Or help him stave off the impending panicky feeling that was getting progressively worse as the afternoon went on. Or maybe to threaten Peter a little bit. Stiles really should text her and make sure she's okay. 

Because he and Scott were those high schoolers (and because Erica liked to marathon animated movies when she was premenstrual), Stiles had seen The Incredibles enough times to know every single word. He knew exactly when they hit the halfway point (Elastigirl visiting Edna), and it was like a switch went off in his brain. All he could think about (worry about, fixate on…) was that in a few short hours, he would be in a room with Peter and Chris and all of their combined issues. 

… which were a lot. There were more things they had to discuss than they could actually, conceivably talk about in one sitting, which meant having to figure out how to prioritize them. He felt so overwhelmed by the prospect of figuring it out that he had to hold on to the picnic table piled high with food and cake so that he didn't fall over. 

He could do it, though. They could figure it out. Even if he did feel like 147 pounds of sarcasm and emotionally baggage shoved into a pale and fragile casing.

Due to some awkward twist of fate (or because of a meddling niece-slash-boss named Laura), Peter and Stiles ended up sitting next to one another while the twins opened presents and everyone else filled up on sugar and sweets. Stiles barely choked down his own slice of cake, entirely focused on the way he was pressed tightly against Peter on the picnic table bench. When Peter's hand landed on the inside of Stiles’ knee, he jerked hard enough to knock over his cup on the table. At least Peter pretended to look sorry about it, the bastard.

By the time they chauffeured the last guest to her parent’s car, Stiles could practically feel his skin buzzing. Both Kyle and Cam were happy to sit with their new toys, and Julia was down for the count, so Laura herded Stiles and Peter to the door and told them that they had helped enough already. Stiles was pretty sure that her and Josh couldn’t clean up all by themselves (and based on the look Josh was giving him, the other man didn’t want to do it alone, either), but Stiles wasn’t sure that he could actual form a full sentence to argue. 

The twins practically didn’t even notice when they said their goodbyes, too caught up in all of their fun new things. Stiles promised to relay their message to Erica that she had to visit later in the week to celebrate with them (after his own words with her, of course). Once his final goodbyes were said, he met Peter at the door, and they made their way back to Peter’s waiting car.

The drive back to Peter and Chris’ house was both the longest and shortest drive of Stiles’ life. It seemed like every light on the way was green, but every mile dragged on. Stiles didn't know what to do with his arms or legs, wasn't sure how to sit, or what to say. He no longer felt like he was on the verge of tears just from existing, which was a huge plus, but he was pretty sure his nerves were so big they were going to tear a hole in him trying to escape.

They pulled into the driveway and just sat there for a minute. Stiles didn’t realise that he was shaking his leg until a hand came down on his knee. He glanced over at Peter, who had put the car in park and taken off his seatbelt. Even back when he was meeting them for sex for the first time, Stiles hadn’t been this nervous. It had never mattered then. Now… who knew what it meant  now. There was hope, and the possibility that he could seriously hurt himself (and two men that he loved) again. A lot. 

After a second, Peter’s grip loosened considerably. He carefully rubbed his fingers along the inside of Stiles’ knee. “Look, I understand that you’re nervous. But it’s just us. It’s just talking. There are no expectations, Stiles. Just a conversation.”

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. Before he could respond, a sleep-rumpled Chris opened the front door. He leaned against the door jamb and let out a wide yawn. He didn't seem surprised that Stiles was in the car, but Stiles supposed that Peter gave him a head's up. 

He took a second to appreciate how far Peter and Chris’ relationship had gone in the time that he had known them. The Peter he first met wouldn’t have let his husband know that they were on their way; he would have enjoyed playing the game more than having a productive conversation. Surprising Chris and keeping him on his toes would have been more important to Peter than anything else. But now, Peter really was invested in this working. He was invested in Chris and in Stiles, in their relationship.

Somehow, instead of feeling more pressured by that though, Stiles was relaxed by it. He grabbed Peter’s hand where it was sitting on his knee, and threaded his fingers through the other man’s. He could tell that he was holding on just a little too tightly, but Peter didn’t say anything just smiled, a genuinely happy smile instead of the usual calculating one. It was beautiful, and Stiles wanted nothing more than to feel it against his lips again.

He leaned forward, making sure to telegraph his intentions and giving Peter plenty of time to pull back. Even if Stiles was ready for this step, it didn’t necessarily mean that Peter was. He couldn’t help but smile when Peter leaned forward to meet him over the center console. The kiss was chaste, a gentle press of lips and a squeeze of fingers, but it was the best kiss Stiles could remember sharing with the man. It wasn’t manipulating, it didn’t mean anything, it was just a kiss.

They pulled apart and got out of the car. Stiles waited a few steps back while Peter greeted his husband. He watched their quiet conversation and their own exchange of soft kisses. Chris’ hair was sticking up in several places, like he had just rolled out of bed. Now that they were standing right next to each other, Stiles realized that Chris was wearing one of Peter’s shirt, a dark blue one that Stiles knew was softer than any piece of clothing he had ever owned himself. The deep v-neck showed a peak of Chris’ chest hair.

Before he even realized that his feet were moving, Stiles was making his way up the walkway. All of his nerves had disappeared. He was ready for this, whatever that meant. Whatever it meant, he wanted to be there with Peter and Chris. When he reached them at the front door, he grabbed Peter’s hand in one of his, and Chris’ in his other. 

Chris brought a strong hand up to the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hard and demanding, totally different from the soft exchange with Peter in his car, but it was perfectly Chris. Intense and steely, but not impersonal the way Stiles used to think it was. Passionate. Loving.

They ended the kiss quickly, but Chris didn’t pull back, leaning close to Stiles. Peter crowded against his back and pressed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. Stiles took a second to enjoy the feeling of being in Chris and Peter’s orbit again. The combination of Peter’s expensive cologne and Chris’ woodsy scent made him light headed in the best way. 

After a few minutes, Stiles felt Chris look up, then heard him clear his throat. “Come on, before the neighbors start getting curious.”

Their townhouse was exactly like Stiles remembered it. He expected that Peter would have done it up in stainless steel and bright white, but instead it was homey and comfortable. Everything was obviously expensive, definitely not the IKEA furniture that Stiles was used to, but the deep leather and mahogany was gorgeous. And he knew for a fact that the huge couch could easily fit all three of them, which was a big bonus. There was a cheerful bouquet on the mantle, which meant that Allison had visited recently (Stiles was still trying to get used to the fact that his… whatever, had a daughter his own age). 

It would be nice to ignore everything else for a while and lead Peter and Chris over to the living room to cuddle with them instead of having the talk they so desperately needed to have. Hell, dragging Chris back to bed and taking a nap sounded pretty fucking awesome. His new medication regimen had come with a hefty dose of insomnia, and sleep hadn’t been easy to come by lately (and his nightmares, stress, and the fact that Chris currently had an adorable cowlick had nothing to do with anything, thank you very much). 

Stiles did his best to imagine Dr. Bellemare’s “disappointed but understanding” face, and that was enough to kick him in gear to head to the kitchen. He settled onto one of the high-backed bar stools at the island and watched Chris make his way to the fancy espresso maker that Stiles knew started out life as Peter’s but was quickly taken by his husband. For the best, since Chris was horrible without at least one cup of coffee in the mornings. He was worse than Erica, and that was saying a lot. 

He couldn’t help but laugh. Stiles knew just as much, if not more, about the two men in front of him as he did about people who had been in his life for years. That wasn’t by some stupid coincidence; they had let him into their life, shared all of that information. 

Peter tugged on a lock of Stiles’ hair before slipping on to the stool next to him. “What’s so funny?”

“Just realizing how fucking stupid I am.”

Chris snorted from across the island, but didn’t say anything. He lifted his cup to Stiles, offering to make him one as well, but Stiles just shook his head. They both had to know how weird that was, Stiles had spent 20 minutes panting over the espresso maker the first time he saw it, but neither of them said anything.

None of them said anything. They sat there for a few awkward minutes, Chris leaning with his elbows on the island across from them, unsure what to say now that they were finally all together and sitting down like adults to talk. 

Stiles tapped his fingers on the marble a few times, wishing one of the other two would start, but knowing that it was ultimately his responsibility to. He was the one who had all the fucking issues that he chose not to disclose, he was the one who was oblivious to everything happening around him, and he was the one who blew up and ended their… relationship. Because that’s what it was, whether it was romantic or not the first time around. And he was the one with boundaries that Chris and Peter weren’t going to push again.

He cleared his throat. “I had to cut out caffeine because my psychiatrist thinks it was making my anxiety worse. I’ve had an anxiety disorder and depression since I was a teenager. And ADHD, but you probably figured that out, let’s be real here.”

He didn't wait for their awkward silence before continuing. “My mom died when I was 14, and I had a bit of a… bad reaction to it. We got it under control with meds and therapy, more or less, until I had a health scare in college and I had a breakdown and had to be hospitalized. Which is why I’m a 23 year college drop out who lives with his dad. And the three jobs were mostly to pay the hospital bills, but also to keep me busy, because idle hands and all that bs.”

It still stung a little bit to repeat Peter’s words back to him, to finally put them in context. Stiles couldn't lie and say he was over it, but he realized that most of his anxiety was how Peter was going to react. Stiles wasn't sure if he could handle Peter pulling away, mentally or physically, because of a throw away comment that wasn't supposed to mean anything. 

After a second, though, Peter reached out and slowly rubbed his hand up and down Stiles’ back, and that felt just good enough to ease the burn. It helped him look up from the countertop top and face the other two. He looked between Peter’s concerned expression and Chris’ carefully blank one.

Chris pushed his coffee cup to the side. “You really weren’t kidding when you said that Peter said all the right things, hm? What did you mean about it being the wrong time, though?”

Stiles tried to figure out how to phrase the next part. 

“Well,” he started. He wasn’t sure how to explain what he needed to say without making it feel like he was accusing them of doing something wrong, or being accomplices to his own stupid behaviors. “When I started doing… whatever you want to call it with you two, I started falling back into some of my bad habits. Working too much, not sleeping enough. I pulled away from my friends and my dad, because i spent all my free time with you two.”

He laid his hand on Peter’s knee, gripping it tightly. “I got into a fight with Scott, y’know my best friend? Well, I got into a fight with him over you two and he kind of got into my head about having feelings for you being a horrible idea since you don’t really gain anything out of being with me, outside of sex. That had me feeling pretty low about myself and my worth, and when Peter pointed out what he did, well. Really bad timing.”

Against his spine, Peter’s hand goes incredibly still. Across from them, Chris takes a deep breath in. Stiles can practically see him counting to seven before he lets it back out again. He’s not quite sure if they’re both upset because of how Stiles interpreted how events went, or some other reason, but he gives them both a few seconds before moving on.

“So, yeah. I kind of… Pulled away from everyone and then from you two and dove into work head first. And then I started, umm… I started misusing my Adderall so that I could fit in more work on less sleep, which is when I realized I should go to the doctor and figure my shit out. So, here I am, all adult acting and shit.”

He squirmed at admitting that he was taking too much of his adderall, but it was easier to get everything out than leaving things out (again). That was a part of who he was. Either Peter and Chris accepted it, or they didn’t, but it was better to get it over with now. There was a long silence that scared Stiles. He wasn’t sure what it meant or how Peter and Chris were processing the information. 

Suddenly, all the fear he thought he left in the car was back tenfold. He couldn’t bring himself to look up to see how they were reacting, in case there was something on their faces that he didn’t want to see. What if they were realising that he was too much work for his worth?  

Chris cleared his throat.

“My father was abusive and violent, and raised me to believe that men should and shouldn’t act a certain way. Showing emotions like love and affection weren’t things that were acceptable. It’s been a long time since I believed him, but it still affects how I act in a relationship. I take for granted that Peter has known me a long time, and saw my father’s behavior first hand, so he already knows that about me. You don't, and you don't know how to interpret my behavior, and that's my fault. ”

Stiles looked across the island at him. Chris’ expression was determined. He locked eyes with Stiles and gave him a nod before turning his gaze to Peter.

Peter raised his eyebrows in response, clearly not feeling like taking part in their sharing. They had a quick, wordless exchange before Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Really? Fine. I’m an emotionally manipulative asshole who uses insults to push away people I love before they can realize that I’m attached.” He bit at the cuticle of his free thumb, a habit that Stiles had never seen before. “My emotional immaturity nearly caused our divorce once, and I realized after I sent you that stupid text that losing you hurt almost the same way that losing Chris would.”

Oh. That hit Stiles right in the sternum. He wasn’t sure if it was the absolute sincerity in Peter’s voice, or the open expression on his face, or the way he was biting on his thumb, but Peter looked vulnerable in a way that Stiles never believed the other man would let himself look in front of anyone but Chris. That, more than the words, more than anything else, really made Stiles believe what he was saying.

Stiles couldn’t help the semi-hysterical laughter from bubbling up. Because in all the shittiness that they were sharing, and the stupid ass circumstance they manage to wrangle themselves into, Stiles felt fucking giddy. 

Everything was fine. It was better than fine, it was good. They had their stupid feelings talk, they all said their necessary bit, and nobody ended up storming out or calling everything off. It was going to be okay. 

Both Chris and Peter gave him a look, but didn’t seem to be offended and didn’t ask. They seemed to get it, or at least knew that they wouldn’t be able to get a coherent answer out of him. He laughed until he had tears in his eyes and then let himself cry a little more. Because stress and medication and adrenaline. And fuck it, he could.

He leaned onto Peter’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of the soft grey fabric against his cheek. He felt Peter press a small kiss to the top of his head, so he lifted his chin to catch another on his lips. It was soft and warm, and Stiles could feel the edge of his own desperation underneath it. He could get lost in Peter's lips if he let himself. He really wanted to let himself.

With a sigh, he pulled away instead. “So what now?”

“What do you want to happen now?” Chris’ voice was like silk over steel, while Peter ran his hand through Stiles’ hair in that way that half made him want to purr like a cat and half made him think dirty thoughts for the rest of the day.

He leered at Chris from across the island, letting the other man see all the dirty thoughts playing through his head. 

“Well, I can think of a thing or two.”

Stiles was pretty sure that Chris gave him a look, but at the same time, Peter curled his fingers in Stiles’ hair and pulled it just right, bending his neck back and pulling a breathy moan from his lips. 

Something something manhandling Peter knows

“Peter, stop distracting him.”

Stiles could feel the sharp press of teeth as Peter grinned into his neck. “Oh, but Christopher. He's been such a good boy for us. Don't you think he deserves a little reward?”

Stiles tried to nod, because yes, he very much liked the sound of a reward, but all he accomplished was pulling his hair tighter against Peter's hand. Which, really, not a bad consolation prize. 

Peter went back to pressing those soft, feathery kisses along Stiles’ straining neck. God, it was almost overwhelming to feel the full force of Peter's attention again, and they hadn't even taken their clothes off yet. Stiles opened his eyes and nearly whimpered at the hungry look on Chris’ face. There was no way he was going to survive this. None.

Chris slowly licked his lips, then focused all of his attention, all of the intensity, on Stiles. “This is what you want?”

Stiles wanted to nod, wanted to scream that he wanted nothing more, wanted to fall to his knees right there and show Chris exactly just how much he wanted it. Instead, he managed a breathy “Yeah, yes. Please. ”

Chris stared at him for just another second before standing up abruptly and quickly making his way around the island to Peter and Stiles. He raised an eyebrow at his husband, who seemed to know exactly what he wanted, because Peter pulled Stiles’ head back at a more severe angle so that Chris could lean down and capture his mouth.

Stiles could barely do more than let himself be taken. The way he was being held tight in Peter’s hands and controlled by Chris’ mouth…

It didn’t last nearly long enough, as far as Stiles was concerned. Almost as quick as Chris was across the kitchen, he was pulling away. He stood there for a minute, staring, before slowly running a hand down Stiles’ face, then his stretched out neck, pulling slightly at the thin cotton collar of his shirt.

Peter released Stiles’ hair, running his fingers through it to ease the soreness in his scalp. “Let’s go give our boy his treat, then, hm?”

They somehow made it to Peter and Chris’ bedroom with fairly limited touching. Chris led them up the stairs, with Stiles in the middle, and Peter bringing up the rear. The crisp white sheets and comforter were still in disarray from Chris’ nap, his phone forgotten on the bedside table on top of a worn paperback book, and a dress shirt and jeans kicked into a sloppy pile in the corner. 

Stiles got distracted seeing the room anything less than its usual pristine state (Chris was the kind of guy who didn’t put his clothes in the hamper, who knew?)

Chris immediately stripped off his shirt and sleep pants, kicking them onto the growing pile of his clothes, climbing into bed totally naked. Stiles stopped in the middle of the floor, not noticing Peter closing in from behind him until Peter grabbed onto his hip bones and pulled him in against his own chest. 

The press of Peter’s broad chest and thick arms felt amazing. Intellectually, Stiles knew they were the same height, but there was something about Peter’s build, about how he held himself, about how muscular he was compared to Stiles, that made Stiles feel like he could be small (in the best way). 

He barely resisted the temptation to grind his ass backward into Peter’s crotch when Peter started slowly stroking the skin right above the waistband of his jeans with feathery light touches. 

Peter chuckled. “So, what does our boy want? Your treat, your choice, hm?”

A million and one scenarios flooded Stiles’ brain all at once. He had already imagined the three of them together in practically every way imaginable, but never thought that he would be the one to choose how it would happen. He didn’t want to make the wrong choice, so he actually took time to decide.

Stiles wanted to make sure that all three of them had fun and enjoyed themselves, and that all three of them had time together. He could dismiss fantasies that were too extreme, too intense and hot and passionate, that wouldn’t feel like it celebrated being together (finally), so much as it focused on intense orgasms. There would be plenty of time for those later, anyway. 

The longer he took to think, though, the closer and closer Peter’s hand swept to the button of Stiles’ jeans, until finally he popped it open and whispered, “Time’s up”.

As he slowly started rubbing Stiles’ through the thin cloth of his briefs.”So, what’ll it be?”

Stiles swallowed, and looked over to Chris, who was watching them with a hungry look on his face. There was something that Peter said one that had stuck with him the entire time they were screwing around the first time, something that showcased itself in his fantasies even after they had split up.

Even though Peter was the one who asked him, Stiles addressed Chris. “Peter said once that you like to watch? That you’d like to watch us?”

Chris licked his lips and Stiles noticed that his cock, lying half hard against his hip, gave a twitch. “Watch you do what, Stiles?”

“Watch me eat out Peter, then finger him so that you can fuck him.”

Peter’s hand stilled, than gripped him almost this side of too tight. Stiles let out a whimper, but didn’t let himself look away from Chris, who had sat up in interest. Peter gave another squeeze before quickly pulling his hand away and pushing Stiles toward the bed.

Once he got close enough, Chris pulled him until he fell, and then pulled him into a searing kiss. If the way that Chris was kissing him was any indication, he was a fan of Stiles’ suggestion for the night. It was heavy nips and hot tongue and roaming calloused hands.

He could feel the bed shift next to him, and then Peter’s hands joined Chris’. It was just as overwhelming as he thought it was going to be. There were hands in his hair, under his shirt, on his dick, on his neck. There was a mouth dominating his, then one on his neck, biting at that place that drove him insane. 

Stiles broke off with a gasp. “Oh god, we’re really doing this, huh?”

Chris growled against his mouth while Peter used the break to pull Stiles’ tshirt over his head. Chris’ hands were immediately on him, running up his sides, pinching hard at his nipples. It felt amazing. Sex with Chris had always been intense, but never rough the way it had with Peter. Apparently, that flew out the window when he saw how Peter and Stiles interacted, and the way they were playing off of each other was Earth-shatteringly good. 

While Stiles and Chris were tangled in each oher, Peter must have found the time to strip, because Stiles could feel the brush of chest hair against his back. He tried to let himself get lost in the sensation, but Chris tugged him back with a firm hand around his neck. 

“Get naked, then get to work.”

Stiles scrambled off of the bed and pulled off his jeans and briefs. It required a less than graceful jump-hop to peel the tight fabric down his legs, but when he looked up to see if either Chris or Peter had noticed, what he saw instead took his breath away. 

Peter was laying in the middle of the bed, head thrown back against the pillows, while Chris swallowed his cock all the way down. Everything about the sight was beautiful: the way that Peter was letting Chris have total control (something that Stiles was definitely not used to seeing from Peter), the way his abs were contracting with every deep suck, the way Chris’ muscles were bunched from working to hold himself up over Peter.

Peter gave a shuddering moan and Chris pulled off with a half smile. He urged Peter to roll over, pulling him up on his hands and knees when he did, then climbed off the bed. He made his way to Stiles, who was still watching them. 

Chris ran his hand down Stiles arm and told him, “Give me a show.”

That set Stiles in gear. He clambered onto the bed, making sure to remember the lube from the bedside drawer, and sent a silent thank you to the universe for every decision he had ever made that led him to where he was, kneeling being Peter’s muscular ass.

Before Peter, Stiles had never rimmed anyone before. He hated to give Chris the satisfaction, but he hadn’t been wrong that most of Stiles experience was a few fumbling hook ups with 20-somethings who didn’t know their own assholes from a hole in the ground. Nobody had been interested in anything more than sex or blow jobs, even though Stiles had offered, often. Hell, he practically begged Danny (who was by far his most adventurous hookup) to let him try, just once. 

He didn’t have to beg Peter. He didn’t even have to bring it up with Peter. Peter all but shoved Stiles’ face in his ass one day and demanded that he don’t come back up until he couldn’t feel his jaw. Stiles was pretty sure he enjoyed it more than Peter, the first time. But Peter was an impatient teacher, and made sure he knew exactly what to do the next time. 

Behind them, Chris dragged the chair in the corner closer, to get the best view. Stiles stopped let himself being distracted after that. He slowly ran his hands up Peter’s thick thighs, over his ass, pulling his cheeks wide. Stiles leaned in, and laid a soft kiss over his tight hole. Then another, and another, until Peter was squirming. He could practically hear the words that Peter would have been yelling, if his head wasn’t buried in a pillow: stop teasing, get to it, make it count.

Between one kiss and the next, Stiles licked a stripe from his heavy balls to the very top of his crack. Another kiss, and then he licked just over Peter’s tight hole with a wide tongue. He savored the feeling of puckered skin for just a second before he did it again, and again. 

Stiles felt like he could do this for hours, for days. Riling Peter up was one of his favorite things, and there was something powerful about knowing that Chris was watching him do it. He flicked his tongue, letting it catch on Peter’s rim, before slowly pressing in, then backing off again. A frustrated noise from Peter let him know that he was on the right track.

Stiles sped up his movements, but never went deeper than just a few careful pokes with his tongue. He mixed kisses with wide licks and little flicks of his tongue, one after another, until the room was filled with obscene slick noises, and Stiles’ chin was completely covered in his own saliva.

He heard someone growl his name, and it took a second for him to realize that was Chris, and not Peter. He was amazed that Chris’ voice sounded so rough just from watching. He pulled back and looked behind him.

On the chair, Chris looked wrecked. His cock was hard and flushed, standing straight up, shiny with precum. He was gripping the arms of the chair, as if he could barely keep from touching himself. Stiles looked at him and licked his lips, knowing full well that the entire half his face was covered in spit, enjoying the way Chris’ eyes traced the motion. 

“Stiles, get on with it. Now.”

Stiles did what he was told. He turned back to Peter, and this time he didn’t hold anything back. He plunged his tongue as deep in Peter’s ass as he could. He thrust in and out, pulling Peter’s hips back with one hand so that he could shove his face as close as he could. With the other hand, he searched around on the bed for the bottle of lube he grabbed before they started. 

It would have been easier to find it if he used his eyes, probably, but that would mean he would have to stop making Peter make those noises, and there was no way that was happening. He managed to find it in a few minutes, next to Peter’s hand, and somehow managed to open it one-handed. 

He pulled back and took a gasping breath, loving the way Peter’s hole looked, slick with his spit and flushed from his work. He poured lube directly onto it, watching the muscles tense at the contact. 

He pushed in one finger, and when he felt how loose Peter already was, he quickly added a second, pushing them in and out. He didn’t bother to draw this part out. Between the greedy way Peter was pushing himself back on Stiles’ fingers and Chris’ weight joining them on the bed, it was clear that everyone was more than ready for the main event.

He was scissoring three fingers in and out of Peter when Chris all but pulled him away so that he could position himself behind Peter. 

Stiles hadn’t really considered where he would go after that. Honestly, he wasn’t thinking about his own orgasm in this scenario at all. Maybe he would jack himself off onto Peter’s ass while Chris fucked him, or maybe he’d see if Peter would blow him. He could remember a particularly fun conversation that ended in Stiles’ face getting come on. He wasn’t picky. But when he saw Chris push in raw, he knew exactly what he wanted.

They always used condoms when they hooked up. It only made sense; it wasn’t a monogamous relationship, any of them could hook up with whoever they wanted. It was smart to use protection. It hadn’t even occurred to Stiles that Chris and Peter wouldn’t use them when they were together. Except, of course they wouldn’t, because they were safe with everyone else, and they were married.

Chris was thrusting into Peter with that powerful, deep rhythm that he loved so much (that absolutely drove Stiles wild), while Peter was trying to shove himself back onto Chris’ cock faster, and harder, like the demanding bottom he always way. Stiles, though. Stiles was fascinated watching Chris disappear inside of Peter. No barrier, no latex, nothing. Just skin and skin.

Chris looked directly at Stiles, and continued to fuck into Peter with the same slow pace. “Still with us, Stiles?”

Stiles could barely tear his eyes away from where they were connected. “Are you, uh… are you going to come in him?”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “That was the plan.” 

Peter reached a hand underneath himself to start slowly stroking his cock to the tempo of Chris’ thrusts, but he was focused on Stiles the entire time.

“Do you like that, Stiles?”

Stiles nodded slowly, looking between Chris and Peter. Yeah, he liked that. Imagining Chris’ cum leaking out of Peter’s stretched out ass. God, he really, really liked that. There was a little, tiny part of him that wanted nothing more than to shove his face back into Peter’s ass and eat all of the mess out, but most of him…

“Can I fuck him after?”

Peter looked around his arm, and Stiles knew from the expression on his face that he was in trouble. That was the expression that Peter wore when he saw a weakness he could exploit. He braced himself on one forearm, and let go of his own dick so that he could reach back to pull Chris in by his ass, fingertips digging deep into the thick muscle.

“That’s what you want, huh, baby? Sloppy seconds?” Peter’s voice was rough and his breathing was ragged, but that made his taunting even better. Stiles nodded.

“You want to feel what it's like when i'm slick with Chris’ cum? Knowing that you'll be wearing a condom, pushing his load deeper into me every time?”

Stiles nodded again, wanting desperately to touch his cock but knowing that he was too close to the edge to do anything but sit there and listen. He felt better knowing that he wasn't the only one. Chris was speeding up, losing his careful rhythm. Soon he was pounding into Peter with every stroke. 

Peter reveled in it. 

“C'mon, chris. Do it, come in me. Fill me up so that stiles can fuck it out of me. Show him how good it feels.”

Chris gave a deep groan as his thrusts stuttered to a stop. Peter kept working himself backwards, working Chris through his orgasm, until Chris smacked his hip and rolled to the side that Stiles wasn’t sitting on. He pulled the wet wipes out of the bedside table, as well as a condom that he threw at Stiles. 

While Stiles fumbled to open the pack and roll it on, Peter rolled around onto his back. Chris didn’t hesitate to fold himself against Peter’s side and start pressing kisses along his chest, his shoulders, his neck. He loosely gripped Peter’s dick, stroking it with feathery touches. Stiles knee-crawled between Peter’s knees and carefully stared down at his hole, already stretched and leaking. 

Unable to stop himself, he reached down and ran a finger through the pearly liquid, collecting everything that had dripped out and pushing it back in. He pulled his fingers out and stared at them, letting his eyes flick to Peter, who was watching with rapt attention. Stiles lined himself up, and right as he pushed in, he took his fingers deep into his mouth, sucking Chris’ cum off of them.

Peter and Stiles both moaned. God, it was so much better than he ever expected. He pulled out slowly, and pushed in again, loving the slick feel, knowing that it wasn’t lube coating him, it was Chris. Fuck, he really wasn’t going to last.

Below him, Peter grabbed a thick handful of his hair to get his attention. Stiles’ eyes went wide, but he didn’t dare look anywhere except for Peter’s face. Beside him, Chris was sucking a sizable hickey onto his shoulder.

“Fuck me the way I like it, or don’t fuck me at all. Do you understand?”

Stiles nodded. He carefully worked to find the angle that drove Peter wild, the one that just barely grazed his prostate every third or fourth thrust. It was hard work, made harder because Peter hadn’t let go of his grip on Stiles’ hair, but the delicious sounds that Peter was making made it all worth it. 

When he noticed that Chris was finally jerking Peter in earnest, he picked up the pace, not worrying about lasting, because he knew Peter wouldn’t last, either. Less than a minute later, Peter was coming in Chris’ hand. Stiles thrust fast and hard, chasing his own orgasm, and when it came, it hit him like a freight train.

He collapsed onto Peter’s chest, heaving deep breaths, and not entirely sure that he could feel his toes anymore. Stiles could vaguely feel Chris’ hand gently running through his hair, probably trying to calm whatever pain would come later from the tight grip Peter had on it. For now, though, he only felt a vague floating feeling. Like if he was in an animated show, everything would be glittering, or fading out to black, or some shit.

Once he finally caught his breath, Stiles rolled to the other side of Peter, making sure to remember the condom right away this time (really, once was enough). Chris handed him a pile of wet wipes, while he started to clean up Peter. Wow, Stiles could get used to that.

They took turns in the bathroom, and didn’t even need to have a conversation to decide that they wanted to crawl back into bed instead of being responsible adults. This time, Stiles got to lay in the middle.

He ran a hand through Chris’ chest hair (yes, okay, he had a thing for chest hair; sue him), while Peter pressed gentle kisses on the back of his neck. Stiles was pretty sure that by the time they finally made it out of bed, he would be wearing turtlenecks for a month, but he couldn’t really care. He was thoroughly enjoying the attention.

Stiles grabbed Peter’s hand where it lay on his stomach, then pulled Chris in closer. “So, you two really want to do this? Beyond sex?”

Chris gave him a slow, sweet kiss. “Yes, Stiles. We not only want to, but we intend to.”

Peter gave his neck a playful bite. “Just try to stop us.”   
  
  


\-- Six Months Later --

 

Stiles readjusted the banners hung over the dining room entrance way. He wasn’t sure how he ended up doing the one task that required a ladder, but Peter had claimed cocktail duties, and Chris had wrangled Allison into helping with the cake, which left Stiles on decorations.

At first, Erica said that she didn’t want to make a big deal out of her baby shower, but that only lasted until about month four, when she started missing alcohol. Month four, week one, she started sending Stiles pins on pinterest of alcohol-themed baby showers, because “god dammit, if I can’t drink, everyone else is going to get so wasted, I swear to fucking god Stiles.”

Laura had saved a lot of her baby things (she called it foresight, but Josh said she was just too lazy to throw them away), and was more than happy to donate them to Erica. After sorting through everything, they didn't actually need a lot, so a instead of traditional baby shower gifts, they had a donation bucket for the larger items. Kira made some amazing art for the nursey as a present, Scott had offered all the babysitting they could need, and Stiles was already planning to stuff their freezer full of healthy meals to defrost when everything was too hectic to cook. 

Everyone was shocked when she found out she was pregnant (except, apparently, Boyd’s grandmother, who had a dream about a great grandbaby and all but forced Erica to go to the doctor on the morning of the twins’ birthday party). After Erica and Boyd adjusted to the idea a little, they decided that it was actually not a horrible time for them to have a baby. Boyd had just gotten a promotion and a sizable raise, and Erica's online clothes store had finally been established. 

Stiles leaned back on the ladder, trying to get a better view of the “congrats” banner, and felt a hand press firmly against the small of his back. 

“If you fall, I'll have to insist we take you to the ER.” 

Stiles looked back and glowered at Peter. “Seriously, what do you have against baby showers?”

They had been bickering about it for weeks, ever since Stiles volunteer their condo to hold it. It was the only place big enough for everyone to fit comfortable! It wasn’t his fault that all of his friends were millennials with millennial budgets, and his boyfriends were willing to drop a small fortune on a condo just because Stiles spent some time admiring the view (and the kitchen, and the bathroom, and the bedrooms… okay, he practically drooled over the thing).

Peter rolled his eyes, but didn’t respond. Instead, he grabbed Stiles by the hips and pulled him off the ladder. Stiles let out a high pitched squeak, but let himself be manhandled (he knew from experience that flailing around would just result in him hurting himself, and probably Peter, too).

Once Peter set him on the ground, he pulled Stiles against his chest and started laying kisses along his neck. 

“Oh, no! No more hickeys! And no distracting me. What's with this hatred of baby showers?”

“It's not the shower, it's Scott.” Stiles took a second to appreciate how hot Chris looked when he was all domestic, leaning against the butcher block countertops with a frilly apron on, before pulling away from Peter to glare at him. 

“Fucking really, still? I thought we went over this about twelve times already?”

Peter opened his mouth, probably to repeat the same defense he had been spouting for months (yes, okay, stiles could admit that Scott wasn't always the best friend, but if he got over it, then Peter should, too), when the doorbell rang. Stiles heard Allison open the door and a excited voices burst through the condo. 

Stiles pointed a finger at Peter. “We'll continue this later, but so help me, if you don't behave, i promise you won't be getting sex for a week.”

Slow footsteps walked up behind them. 

“Peter, you better behave, because Stiles’ juicy deets are the only thing getting me through the shamu months.” Erica walked into the kitchen, apparently catching the last of their conversation. 

Stiles moved to give her a huge hug, and to greet the baby, while she pushed her heavy purse onto Peter. It was hard to believe how big she was getting, but she was into month eight now, and was more belly than anything. 

Chris and Peter both gave her more gentle greetings, once Stiles had moved out of the way. Before Peter had left had left her reach, though, she punched his shoulder, hard. 

“I swear to fucking god, Peter. I'm not kidding. Behave, then have some fun bendy sex tonight, so I can hear about it tomorrow. Now, let's celebrate this baby by getting everyone drunk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this took so much longer than I expected. Life did things, and then i got stuck. And somehow I ended up making this chapter... way longer than I meant to.
> 
> But i've been totally blown away by the response I've gotten on this fic. I never expected that it would get as much attention as it has. I really hope this chapter has lived up to its hopes :)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have any set plans whether this is going to stay totally texting or if I plan to cut in some prose scenes. if you have an opinion one way or another, feel free to comment and let me know.


End file.
